


Oondertail(Genocide)

by HeWhoHoosTheHah



Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Oh yeah crackfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoHoosTheHah/pseuds/HeWhoHoosTheHah
Summary: Should I tag spoilers?Most of the people in the fandom know about the Genocide route so nah
Relationships: There ain't no relationships in genocide
Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717606





	Oondertail(Genocide)

**Author's Note:**

> Sans pov that kinda becomes frisk pov  
> Enjoy

Alright so  
Youre in judgement hall, standing, and probably still standimg when a little murderou brother killing bitch enyers the rom  
So youre like "Back the fuck up or im gonna fuk you up"  
And the kid's like *step*  
So you two have an epic fucking showdown, you have an awesome theme music that plays in the backgroumd like dude, it was fire, it was lit, note "was", until peope started using it for memes and other useless shit that kinda made it less appealing i guess, i dunno tgat might just be me.

Aight so like back to the epic showdown, if ya kill the kid aparently they come bak which is hecka annyimg but like, your literaly in a fucking game, what are ya gonna do about it, kill them agakn and again til they give up

Actually it worked for most players (i havent played the game but i believe people had a hard time fightin him)  
Oh yeah did i mention you have amazing dodging skills and ur def is only 1 

Yah so near thw end you decided to let the kid wait for their turn so u feell aslep and then kid tries to cut ya but it fails becasue you were too sonic speed so yeah but like dis ghost kid or something controlled the living kid to kil ya so ir dead

Honestly ur death was fuckinh sad no joke dude, eEven AT THE TIMENOF DEATH U WERE STILK LOOKIN OUT FOR UR BRO LIKE HTF AM I SUPPOSE TO REACT

Anyways kid thanos snaps u out of existence and goes to kill asgore then suddenly the shitty weed decides to take da kids xp so da kid kill them. 

So yah ghost kid appears, tells da kid to decide to erase everthin or nah  
Course da kid sayys no but the dumbfuck made a mistake and its to late now  
Even if da kid says yes. Theres still demise so like

The end bad ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed  
> Im rushin this becuz i goota go to sleep or else someone will get angry so yah byyeeeee


End file.
